This invention relates to flotation equipment, and in particular to a personal, self-contained inflatable flotation apparatus.
Conventional flotation equipment is typically bulky and/or uncomfortable to wear. Some people also find it unattractive or embarrassing to wear. Inflatable flotation equipment also suffers from these same difficulties, moreover they are generally complicated and expensive. For these reasons, many people go without adequate flotation protection when engaging in water sports and boating. What has been needed is a compact, unobtrusive personal flotation apparatus that is neither bulky nor uncomfortable to wear. The apparatus should be simple and easy to operate, particularly in an emergency. Moreover, the apparatus should not be unattractive. Finally, the apparatus should be compact and unobtrusive, to prevent embarrassment and to encourage its use.